world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Keter
Profile Biography = The Sickly Princess: When the Tartartians attacked they didn't initially with fire and blade, but with poison and disease. Aiming at the slum areas of the Euclian Empire they planted a unidentifiable disease that those effected into a form of coma. Any who stayed in this stay passed a few months would die. With no knowledge of the disease's origin the Euclians, the only of the Heldruma Collective incapable of using magic could only quarantine those infected until they could learn of a cure from their allies. This cure never came as the Tartarian's surfaced in forced them to focus their efforts on repelling them. To this day the disease still rages in the slums of the Euclian cities. This soon threatened to raise a rebellion as those whom family was effected began to assume that the upper echelon of their cities had abandoned. It was at the sacrifice of the compassionate young Michelle Keter that rebellion was halted before it could begin. Making several visits to the slums without her parents knowledge to aid those infected she eventually fell to the disease herself. The King and Queen stopped at no expense to cure their child. On the Second month of her being infested an emissary, having received word of what happened traveled to Eucli with an haunting offer. The Order could save their daughter, as well as every other citizen that was infested, but not without cost or risk. They would have to undergo the Ishtar Process and be transformed into Astartes. The risk of becoming an Astartes was great in it's own right, the order hadn't even reached a 50% success rate, and that was with humans. Using a different race would have an even less chance of success. They could lose their daughter forever with this offer, or regain her but only as something that was no longer Euclian. 4 days and nights of thought brought about the answer. They decided to place their faith in The Order. Not only for their daughter but for their people. Within the next week, over 200 infected Euclians were transported to Takuko Atoll. Over the next 11 years more then 80% of those died, some succumbing to the disease, others to the Ishtar Process. The Euclian-Astartes Program: Converting the Astartes Program to compliment Euclians wasn't an easy task. Having to begin the process immediately they didn't get any of the initial training that other Apostates had received. For starters Euclians had a far lower capacity for magic meaning The "Stopper" had to be amplified to almost dangerous levels. This alone accounted for more then a third of the deaths during the experiments. Given their natural night vision The Order didn't see the need to implant a seed into their eyes but the "Supporter" also had to be amplified to accommodate their bodies. The few males survived thanks to this adaptation, which allowed them to receive the "Supporter" which helped combat the disease. Only 10 Euclians survived the process, 6 female and 4 male, one of them luckily being the Princess. They all went on to the Apostate training the males later split into a different training program. 11 years later they all emerged from their respective training as proud warriors. The Females, Astartes and the Male, Temple Guard. While the Astartes Process managed to completely annihilate the disease the same could not be said for the Temple Guard. Given time their "Supporter" Seeds will eventually fail and the disease will consume time. Present: Michelle Keter and the other 5 Euclian-Astartes as well as the Temple Guard are currently aboard a ship heading to Traylore to run an experiment on their live combat abilities. |-|Abilities = Astartes: Auxillary Strain Ishtar Seeds: *'The Rejuvenator' - Turns the host blood into an effective healing agent. While unable to regrow limbs the blood melds with the host’s blood to speed recovery threefold. *'The Forge of Strength' - Promotes muscular growth in the way of strength. Astartes implanted with this seed (upon reaching maturity) possess near superhuman levels of physical strength. *'The Supporter' - Greatly reduces the physical needs of the Astartes. This includes breathing, sleeping, food, drink, shelter from environmental effects, etc. *'The Unlocker' - Enhances the Astartes mental state, resulting in improved brain capabilities. Alpha Bestial Aura: Solarian Butterfly Even as an Astartes Michelle retained her species traits, including their Bestial Aura. This even went so far to where she regained her species lost ability to change forms. This ability was even further modified when she obtained her Aura of War during the Ishtar Process. The Order decided to name this the Alpha Bestial Aura. The Solarian Butterfly is the term used for an intelligent lifeform that naturally assumes the image of a mass of butterflies. This lifeform is capable of feats such as total invisibility and even taking the form of anything it sees fit. Michelle, embodying the abilities of this life form can to much the same. Passive Abilities: *'Wing Manifestation' - Michelle possess a pair of translucent butterfly wings. These wings are surprisingly hard to spot as they seem to turn invisible on their own accord. Active Abilities: *'Invisibility' - Michelle can control her skin's pigment, texture and pattern at will, allowing her to (Upon activating her Bestial Aura) render herself invisible. *'Illusionary Shape-shifting' - By activating her Alpha Bestial Aura Michelle can change into the form of anything she sees fit, although all of these are just illusions and she is unable to use any abilities associated with the form in question. Michelle is also unable to use any other abilities when in this state. |-|Equipment = Astrates Power Hammer: A large two-handed hammer that utilizes a system of power similar to the Power Axe. When this weapon collides with an object it emits a blast of kinetic energy from its head. This can result in large amounts of destruction but the force of the blast could easily break a normal man’s arm. Category:Character Category:The Order Category:Syphon Category:Astartes